An Unexpected Gift
by worrywart
Summary: Hermione thought she was in a very solid relationship of three years when a job promotion for her boyfriend and some very unexpected news turns her life upside down. She returns to the healing haven of Hogwarts and finds an unexpected friend. Written for the LJ 2016 SSHG Giftfest; a gift for Articcat621.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was created for Articcat621 for the LiveJournal SSHG Giftfest 2016. She gave me such wonderful prompts to chose from, and I not only chose the one that is this story, but squeezed in two other smaller ones in the epilogue. I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Many thanks to Melody LePetit for allowing me to 'steal' her husband for this fic and for the beta, to timandsophsmom for another beta, and to my lovely Velveteenbunny, who Brit picked and beta'd as well!**

 **I do not own the Potter Universe; JKR has that privilege.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Early August 2003**

Hermione Granger entered her flat, exhausted from her long day at work, and dropped her bag and cloak on the sofa. Unbuttoning her cardigan as she walked, she headed for the small kitchen and switched on the kettle. As she reached for a cup and saucer from an adjacent cupboard, the urge to wee hit. She smiled softly as she realised this urge would happen frequently for about the next four weeks as her body adjusted to its new state.

The curly-haired witch sat on the toilet and snorted incredulously. _I'm going to be a mother! Me! A mother!_

As she completed her needs with little thought, she tried to remember when it could have happened. The only time she and Jani had had sex without the charm was after a rather boozy party at the Ministry two months ago. She had felt sick for several mornings in a row recently, and after checking her daily planner, she realised she was late for her period. It occurred to her that there could be a slight possibility she was pregnant, but was also hoping that luck would be on her side.

Luck was not with her as proven at her appointment with the Healer earlier that day.

Washing her hands, she decided that her next course of action was, of course, to tell Jani, but how? He was in the middle of a possible career shift at the Finnish Ministry, and any change in his job was bound to turn their lives upside down. Hermione felt things had been very steady in their relationship of three years; would it continue to be so?

She had met Jani during as part of her employment as liaison between Minister Shacklebolt and the Muggle Prime Minister, Mr. Blair. Jani was part of an international delegation sent to the Ministry to hammer out security details ahead of the Muggle G20 summit to be held in the United States the following year. Hermione needed to finalise the itineraries of both Ministers, and Jani was her point of contact.

She was surprised when Jani asked her out a few days later. Her experience with foreign men was dismal, and Finnish men were not expressive as a general rule. Jani, however, was brilliantly smart and had rather a dry sense of humour. He reminded her a bit of a certain former professor in that they had similar colouring; dark hair, dark eyes, and tall. But that is where the similarities ended. Jani had a beard, and the last time she had seen Professor Snape, he was clean shaven. He also made Professor Snape look like a bubbly, talkative teenager when it came to expressing emotions. Not to say that Jani was not emotive, but these moments tended to be within the privacy of their home and rarely in public.

He could only give her vague details about his job in security; although he was not an Unspeakable as such, his job was very exclusive. Hermione understood the importance of his job and rarely asked for details of his day other than was it a good one.

The couple worked well together, combining work and free time seamlessly. For Hermione, this relationship was for the long term. She loved Jani and since he was a Wizard, she could be completely at ease with him; no making up stories about her career or her schooling, no downplaying why she had nightmares or wore long sleeves. Even their parents, who had met each other, were friends, making the entire relationship absolutely perfect in Hermione's eyes.

The couple had discussed the future of their relationship on several occasions, and although there were times when Hermione was uneasy about the level of commitment on Jani's part, she chalked it up to Finnish stoicism. It seemed marriage was in their future, but not a priority. Perhaps now that priority would shift?

She had just put the finishing touches on their dinner when Jani arrived home. Taking off her apron, she flung it on the counter and hurried into the sitting room.

"Hello, _kulta_ ," she said, pressing a kiss to his face. "How was your day?"

"It was fine." His response was not his normal happy response; he was usually in a good mood when he got home. Hermione's stomach lurched, and not because of the baby.

"Something's happened. What is it?" she asked.

"Sit down, won't you?" Jani asked, dropping into the squashy armchair that stood to the left of the sofa.

Hermione walked dazedly to the sofa and sat. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. In fact, everything's fine. Well, for me that is."

"Spit it out, Jani," Hermione spluttered. "You're worrying me!"

"There's really no circling like a cat around hot porridge about this," he began.

Hermione giggled. Although Jani could speak English quite well, his use of idioms was sometimes funny. He glared at her, and she immediately stopped and mumbled an apology.

"I've finally got that promotion at work."

With joy, Hermione bounced on the sofa and squealed, "Oh, love! That's wonderful! When do you start?"

Jani stood and paced behind the sofa, and Hermione sensed he was not telling her everything. "Jani?"

"The promotion means that I will have to transfer to China. I will be there for months at a time, only coming to England or Finland for a few days at best."

"Couldn't I come with you?" she asked tremulously. In her mind, she felt she already knew the answer. "Surely I could find a position there?"

"The Chinese government does not allow witches in any of the foreign ministries. And my position is, well, even more top secret than what I do now, to be honest. I can't even tell you what I'll be doing in a circumspect way."

"Well, surely a magical oath would keep me from revealing where you work, if that's your worry."

Jani stopped his pacing and stood, looking out of the window. "No, that won't be enough in this case."

Hermione looked at Jani's back as he faced the window. "Are you saying I need to be Obliviated?" she asked incredulously.

"No, not that extreme," he answered.

Hermione's mind ran away with her. What could he mean? If not Obliviation, then what? The silence grew longer as she began to realise what he was implying. She gulped and took a deep breath, "Are you saying we need to break up?"

He said nothing, and that was all the answer she needed. "Have I meant nothing to you? Has our life together meant nothing? Were you using me?"

Jani turned to look at her finally. "Our life together has meant a great deal to me," he said earnestly. "But we're so young and there's so much I want to do. So do you! We've talked about this before."

Hermione realised now why she had always felt uneasy about his commitment. "You've never really been into this relationship one hundred percent, have you? It's always been me giving more and more. You lead me to believe we were in it for the long haul, even marriage!"

"Hermione," Jani spoke evenly, "I did not lead you on, and I'm sorry if you got the impression that I wanted marriage. I do care for you, but I must do this. The job is too important to our worlds. I've been working so hard to achieve this goal in my career. Surely you can understand that?"

"I can, but I don't understand why we need to end our relationship over your job!" Her voice was shaking and nearly shrill.

Jani scrubbed his face and blew out a breath of frustration. "All of the witches and wizards who work in this detachment have no spouse and no relationships that would cause them to second guess any task they are given to do. We even need to distance ourselves from our immediate families. As it was explained to me, I can have no entanglements to worry about as I do it."

Hermione leapt to her feet. "So I am an entanglement, am I?" she spat, her well-known temper starting to flare. "Would you like me to tell you of another entanglement?" she sneered. "How about this: I'm pregnant. With. Your. Child. What do you think of that entanglement?"

Jani's expression nearly made Hermione laugh in spite of the situation. "You're pregnant? How? We've always been so careful!"

"Does the Ministry ball two months ago ring a bell?" Hermione watched as Jani's shoulders dropped in realisation. Quietly she asked, "Does this change your mind at all? You're going to be a father. How could you want to just traipse off to a job, knowing you're leaving a child behind? You'd be satisfied just being an occasional father? More or less an uncle who comes to visit?"

"You want me to turn the promotion down just because I'll be a father? I'll never get a chance like this again!" he said.

"I'm not asking you to turn the promotion down; I'm just asking you to think about it before you accept. Surely there'll be other jobs you can look into, ones that won't mean you'd have to give everything up?"

"How long do you think I'd last before the resentment of turning down this job… this dream of mine begins to eat at our relationship?" he asked, his voice laced with derision.

Hermione blew a defeated breath. "I know, I know." She dropped back onto the sofa. "So what do we do?"

Jani sat in the chair opposite. "How far along exactly are you?"

"Almost eight weeks. Why?"

"There's still time, then?" he asked.

Hermione's next retort stalled as she frowned in confusion. "Time for what? What do you mean?"

"To get rid of it."

She gasped, "Get rid of it? You want me to abort our child? Are you mad?"

"No, just practical. The English Wizarding community will not approve of you as a single mother. You will not be able to find a job."

"I have a job, you twat."

Jani scoffed, "You think you'll be able to handle your job and motherhood? I've seen you when events are coming up or there are foreign dignitaries visiting. You work hours and hours; you don't eat, and you don't sleep. You would not be able to keep that up. No, an abortion is your best option. _Our_ best option."

Hermione's countenance went from shocked stillness to utter fury. With deadly calm, she drew her wand and said, "Leave. Pack your things and leave. If you are not out of here in thirty minutes, I will hex you into oblivion. You were never into this relationship as much as I was. I can't believe I let myself dream of a future, of being together with you for always. I'm such an idiot! GO! The clock is ticking!" She sent a Stinging hex toward the man she had loved and he moved, dashing to their bedroom.

Hermione just sat, staring at nothing when she smelt something burning. Almost robotically she stood and went to the kitchen to remove the chicken she had made for their dinner from the oven. It was ruined, so she just dropped it in the sink, walked back to the sitting room and sat on the sofa.

Twenty minutes later, Jani reappeared. "I've gotten everything from our bedroom. I'll need to come back later for my other things."

"No, you won't return here," Hermione said. "I'll post everything else to your parents. Just get the fuck out of here and out of my life, you bastard."

"What about the baby? You know how I feel."

"Don't worry, you won't be the father. I will be visiting my solicitor to ensure all your rights to the baby are revoked, magically and non-magically. I will not allow you to find any loophole to take _my_ child away from me," she said vehemently.

"Hermione," Jani began and hesitated, "you surely can see my side of this and why I think aborting the baby would be for the best."

Hermione leapt from her sofa and began hexing. Small yellow birds flew straight for Jani's face. "Get the fuck out of my house, you bloody bastard!" she screamed. "GO!"

Jani fled the flat, and Hermione slammed the door behind him, changing the wards quickly so that he would not be able to return. Once she was done, she collapsed to the floor. She cast her Patronus and sent it to Harry with a message: _Harry, please, I need you. Come as soon as you can._

She dropped her wand and heaved as she cried. Her life was over; things would never be the same.

* * *

 **Mid September**

Harry Potter placed his teacup onto the saucer and set it on the desk in front of him. "So you can see why I came here, can't you, Professor? She needs to be watched, feel useful. _I_ need to know she is protected and cared for." He shook his head. "I still can't see why Kings let her go."

Minerva McGonagall nodded in understanding. "Hermione was always a favourite of mine, you know that?"

"I do, and I admit I was hoping to use that to her advantage." He smiled ruefully.

From a portrait to the left, Phineas Nigellus spoke, "A little Slytherin cunning is useful, don't you think, Potter?"

"Phineas," Minerva admonished, "hush, and you too, young man." She smiled as she turned back to Harry, who was doing his best to smother a laugh as a cough. "As far as Kingsley is concerned, he'll soon feel the weight of my tongue, you can count on that. But," she sighed, "if truth be told, I can see why he let her go. Sadly, many of the foreign magical ministries are more old school than we are. I feel Kingsley was protecting not so much his status, but Hermione's reputation."

"I suppose so," grumbled Harry. "It's still unfair."

"Yes, it does seem so doesn't it? And of course I can help Hermione. Although it's already several weeks into the school year, we do need a replacement teacher for Muggle Studies. It seems Professor Dietrich liked her sherry far more than Sybil ever did. We had to dismiss her because she was intoxicated while teaching. I've been having the students read the books and do essays, and Professor Snape has been grading them as he's the only other one on staff with any sort of Muggle knowledge. He is complaining rather loudly, as you might imagine."

"As loudly as he can at any rate," said Harry. "How is he, Professor?"

Minerva sighed, "Severus is Severus. He continues to heal, of course; Poppy sees to it that he takes the potions prescribed by St. Mungo's, and he gets a visit from the physio healer once a week. His one leg is still a bit lame, but it is getting stronger. His voice…well, the speech healer says it is as good as it will be. I admit I miss his former voice; it was so commanding."

Harry agreed, "He could terrorise an entire room simply by speaking quietly before he was attacked."

"He told me he has learned how to control his breathing so that he can speak loudly, but he will forever have the rasp. At the end of a long day, he can barely speak at all. The healer says that as he grows stronger overall, even that will improve."

"That's good to hear. So, you can offer Hermione a job then?"

"I surely can. I'll owl her right away."

"And her pregnancy? Will that affect things? She should deliver before the end of the school year; late March I think she said."

"I will ask Hermione to be up front about the situation, but without all the details. If she puts to rest rumours right from the start, there'll be less gossiping. The Board of Governors will have to accept things as they are. If not, she and I will go all war heroines on them. Or perhaps," she looked slyly at Harry, "the-boy-who-conquered could use some of his 'Slytherin ways' with them?"

Harry burst out laughing. "I would go to the ends of the earth for Hermione, you know that."

Minerva clapped her hands in agreement. "Very well then, Potter. I'll owl Hermione right now, and you can run along home. I'm sure Mrs. Potter could use a hand with the children about now."

"You've got that right; James has a fever and Al is teething. She could have hexed me when I said I had a meeting with you this morning."

"Go, Potter!" Minerva shooed him off with flapping hands. "Go!"

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

Hermione closed the lid of her trunk and turned to the elf that was assisting her. "There we go, Polly. All done."

"Yes, Missy Hermione. Will yous be needing anything else?"

Hermione looked at the kind little elf that seemed proud to wear her crisp Hogwarts pillowcase. "Are you a free elf, Polly?"

The elf nearly burst into tears. "No, Missy. I don't wants to be free! I likes it here. Please don't give me clothes!"

Hermione knelt and stroked Polly's face. "No, I won't. I won't free you, I promise. But you know how I feel about house elves, yes?"

"Yes, Missy," the elf sniffed. "Yous is known as the Hat Lady in the kitchens. Some of the elves is afraid of you. "

"Well, I can promise you I won't give you or the other elves clothes. I understand more now."

Polly shyly smiled and nodded. "Yes, yous understand now." The little elf turned to go, but stopped. "Missy Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"You is going to have a baby, yes? A little master or miss?"

"Yes, Polly, I am. But I don't know whether it's a boy or a girl."

"Elves have magic; we cans tell. Do you wants me to tell you?"

"NO!" Hermione hollered, startling the elf. "I mean, no" she said more quietly, "I'd rather wait until the child is born."

"I shall takes care of both of you!" the elf squealed excitedly.

Hermione laughed. "I'm sure you will. Tomorrow I have an appointment before classes begin with Madam Pomfrey. Can you make sure I have some tea and a few crackers ready before I go?"

"Yes, Missy Hermione, I will. Will you needs anything before bed tonight?"

"I don't think so. I have a staff meeting in an hour. Once that's over, I'll get something to eat from the kitchens and then go to bed."

"Yes, Miss."

"Good night, Polly."

Hermione braced herself outside of the doors to the teacher's room. Minerva had planned that the staff would meet once she'd arrived in order to introduce her, discuss her pregnancy, and get her acquainted with her classes.

"Either go in or don't but get out of the way, Miss Granger. Some of us have things to do."

It had been years since she had heard his voice, and although it shocked her that it had changed so much, it nevertheless still caused her to quake a bit. However, she was not going to let it intimidate her now.

"Still your sarcastic bastard self, I see."

"Some things never change," he rasped dryly and glanced down at the slight swell of her abdomen with a sneer. "Now," and he shoved Hermione into the room as he spoke, "get in!"

"Severus! Don't push the girl! It's quite rude," Minerva scolded her colleague. "Come along, Hermione; there's a seat here near me." She led Hermione to a comfortable looking desk chair. To the rest of the room she spoke, "Now that everyone has gathered, let's get the meeting started."

Minerva sat at the head of the table. "Many of you know Miss Granger, but for the few new faces on staff, let me introduce Miss Hermione Granger. She will be teaching Muggle Studies now that Professor Dietrich has left us."

"And good riddance," chimed in Professor Flitwick.

"Headmistress," began Severus, "I must speak."

"Go ahead, Severus."

"We as teachers are to be above reproach in our conduct in front of the students. I hardly see how Miss Granger's current condition is conducive to that conduct."

Hermione sat up straight. "What are you implying, Professor Snape?"

"I'm not implying anything, Miss Granger, only questioning whether or not your conduct would be an example to the students."

Hermione stood from her chair and approached Professor Snape, stopping knee to knee with him where he was seated.

"Of course you're teaching career is riddled with examples of the highest conduct, no?" She glared at him. "The circumstances surrounding my pregnancy are no one's business but my own and certainly not for _you_ to speculate upon." She looked down at the man who treated her and her friends so rottenly when she was younger. Shaking her head, she turned to the room at large.

"Just so we can end the _gossip_ ," she spat the word out, "I was in a relationship for three years with a man I met through my work at the Ministry. We had a loving relationship, and I thought we would marry. On the day I discovered I was pregnant, he returned home from work and announced that he had obtained the promotion he was hoping for. It meant a transfer to China and is quite hush hush as they say. I offered to transfer to the embassy in China, but found out that witches are not welcome in governmental positions there. When I intimated that he would need a base to come home to, he said that would not be possible. The ensuing argument brought to light that our relationship was more one sided than I suspected."

Hermione stopped speaking and moved to a window.

"Hermione," said Minerva. "We don't need to know all this. It's your business, not ours. I have no problem with your teaching our students."

"No, I want you all to know. That way you can stop the rumours that will spread, if you wish." She looked pointedly at Severus. "Jani and I argued for quite a long time about our relationship that evening. He said we could go no further as there could be no entanglements, quote, unquote." She wiggled her fingers in the air to emphasis the word entanglements.

"That's when I told him I was pregnant. He wanted me to abort the child. While that is an option for some women, it is not for me. He was insistent. I then demanded he get his things and leave the flat. Just before he left, he disclaimed the baby. I have gone to my solicitor and ensured all his parental rights have been severed both magically and non-magically. The child is mine and mine alone.

"So now, Professor Snape, you know the reason behind my apparent _misconduct_. I will not announce to the students what happened, but if asked, I will not lie. Minerva and I have already discussed just what information I will give them. Should the students ask any of you, please direct them to her or me." She returned to her seat when she had finished speaking.

The room was quite silent after that, and Hermione sat staring at Professor Snape so long that she was pleased to see him actually wiggle in discomfort.

"Can we get on with this meeting, Minerva?" he snapped.

"Very well," she answered, shuffling a few parchments about. "It seems as though there has been an uptick in pranks between classes…..

* * *

 **A/N: 'Kulta' is a Finnish term of endearment meaning akin to 'love'.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Early the next morning, Hermione entered the infirmary and called for the matron.

"Ah, Hermione; right on time!" Poppy answered as she left her office. "How well you look!" she said as she hugged her new colleague.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

"Oh, call me Poppy; you're on staff now. All the staff call me Poppy."

"Okay."

"Do you have your medical records? I assume you saw a Healer at St. Mungo's before coming here?"

"Yes, I did. They are still happy to take care of me, but since you're right on site, I decided to have my prenatal appointments with you. I'm not sure if you can deliver babies?"

"Aye, I have my midwife's license. Unless there's a problem, I can deliver your baby here." Poppy took the sheaf of parchments from Hermione and sat on a chair to read through them, indicating with a wave of her hand that Hermione should sit as well. "Ah, I see here you answered a few of the questions regarding diabetes. Most witches don't have to worry about this, but since you're Muggle-born, it can be a concern. You've a maternal history it says here?"

"Yes, my mum had it with me."

"Well, I wouldn't worry overmuch, but I'll need to test your urine today to see if there's any protein. Can you give me a sample?"

Hermione snorted, "Need you even ask?" She took the proffered cup and went to the loo.

A few minutes later, she returned the sample to Poppy, who used a Muggle test strip. "I find these more accurate than the magical test, to be honest, especially for Muggle-borns. We have had a few diabetic students over the years." She fussed a bit with the sample and test strip. "Hermione, go ahead and take a seat on the bed over there. Hmm, you've a bit of protein in your urine."

"Is that a problem?"

"Not particularly; everybody has protein in their urine on occasion, but given you've a family history of gestational diabetes, I would like to monitor you. I've a special diet I'd like you to follow as well. If things don't change in the next six weeks, I'll send you to St. Mungo's for a more thorough exam."

"Okay. I remember my mum telling me she had to do the jabs. I hope I don't need to do that."

"Hmm," Poppy said noncommittally. "Now, let's just run a quick diagnostic." She waved her wand in a series of patterns, runes popping up in mid air around her. "Everything looks splendid. The baby is growing right on target. Your weight is good; are you having any morning sickness?"

"Some nausea in the morning, but there is a particular elf who is taking quite good care of me." She smiled.

"Polly?"

Hermione looked surprised. "Yes, how did you know?"

"The other elves talk, you know. Polly has longed to take care of a baby; she will be thrilled when your child is born."

"I can't get used to having my own personal elf, you know?"

"Your desire to free them is well known, my dear," Poppy said with a gleam in her eye.

"Yes, but I know better now, it's just…."

Poppy patted Hermione's shoulder. "You will make her happy by allowing her to take care of you and in the end, that's all they want, to take care of people. Now, would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

Hermione was taken aback. "I didn't think you could hear it this early; I'm only about ten weeks."

"The heartbeat can usually be heard anywhere from eight weeks on, sometimes earlier, depending on the circumstances. Now, lie still." With that, she twisted her wand and a whooshing noise filled the air. Within moments, a discernible rhythm was audible.

With eyes wide and slightly damp, Hermione looked at Poppy. "Is that…?"

"Yes, my dear; that is your child."

"Oh," she whispered as though speaking out loud would cause it to stop, "it's beautiful!" She began to cry in earnest now. "How could he have wanted me to get rid of this?" She placed her hand on her abdomen. "How could he never want to know this?"

Poppy cancelled the charm, and as Hermione gasped in disappointment, she gathered her into her arms. "Oh, love; I don't know why he would deny himself this moment in time, or in fact ever wanting to know the joy of having a child, of experiencing a pregnancy with the one he loves."

Hermione was crying more now. "I sometimes want my mum here, ya know?" she said through sniffles.

"We shall have to see if Minerva can wangle a portkey for her in the near future. In the meantime, I will be here to act _in_ _loco parentis_ should you need it, and I know Minerva is mother henning you as well."

Hermione giggled wetly. "Yes, she is, and yes, I would welcome you as my substitute mum when she can't be here. This is rough, going it alone."

Poppy gave Hermione a hug. "You are cared for deeply here, you know that. Any of the staff is willing to help you in any way they can."

"Not Professor Snape," Hermione said as she wiped her face.

"Severus is actually a very caring person, but he does it in unobtrusive ways and would die before accepting a thank you. He'll come around."

"I doubt that."

Poppy only shrugged. "Now, I'll give you a moment to gather yourself and then I believe classes are about to begin. I want to see you next week so that I can test your urine again, all right? If you have any of the symptoms listed on the sheet I gave you, I want you to come to me straight away."

"I will," Hermione promised.

As the women went about their tasks, they were unaware of a black shadow near the entrance of the infirmary. Severus had come to take his potions, but stopped when he heard the rhythmic noise filling the room. He heard the women exclaiming over the heartbeat of Hermione's child, and the subsequent confession. He scoffed at the idea of him being a _caring_ person.

In the past, he might have delighted in the information he had stumbled upon and would have used it to his advantage, but somehow this seemed too private, too…he couldn't put his finger on the word he needed, but he knew that he was unsettled about how the moment affected him. Realising that Hermione was about to leave the room, he dashed through the door into the hallway, making it appear as though he was only just now approaching the infirmary.

The doors swung open, and Hermione looked up at him. He watched her steel her shoulders for the encounter and was surprised when she only nodded in deference and greeted him quietly.

"Professor Snape."

He made a show of a mock bow and said, "Miss Granger."

She carried on as though nothing had happened. He was about to say something else, mostly likely an insult about her hair, when he heard Poppy call to him.

"Severus! Don't stand out there all day, gawping at things, come and get your potions!"

He entered the infirmary. "You do realise I am not a spotty fourth year?"

"You act like it sometimes," Poppy laughed.

"Just give me the potions, woman; I've got classes in a few minutes."

"Don't forget your physio appointment later today."

"Do stop nagging. Gah!" he choked as he drank the potion. "Can't they flavour these at least?"

"And you are so fond of flavouring the ones you make for me?" Poppy asked as her eyebrow rose mockingly.

Severus snatched the final phial from her and drank it down. "I suggest you leave the eyebrow raises to me; your forehead will wind up permanently wrinkled otherwise." With that salvo, he walked as quickly as he could from the room, waiting for Poppy to figure out the insult.

He nearly smiled when he heard her screech as he left.

"SEVERUS!"

It wasn't until after his final patrol of the evening—he no longer had to do the late patrol, thanks to his leg and younger staff members—that he was able to think about what had happened that morning.

He sighed with relief as he undid his cravat, the buttons of his waistcoat, and the clasp of his trousers; he'd soon need to visit Madam Malkins if he kept indulging in the food at Hogwarts. Although he kept somewhat fit with nightly patrols and the staircases, his metabolism had changed now that he was no longer a spy. His nerves had calmed considerably, and his body was now storing all the extra calories that he had normally vomited in the past. His insomnia had improved, and he no longer walked the long halls of Hogwarts at night, not that his right leg would let him anyway. He pulled the small side table a bit closer to his chair, picked up his tea cup and took a sip. Leaning his head back, he remembered the whooshing sound filling the infirmary. It was, indeed, the most amazing thing he had ever heard.

He was no stranger to pregnant women. He was around for Narcissa Malfoy's and had seen Molly Weasley carrying at least the last two of her children. Over the years, he had seen several former students become parents and, on a few distressing occasions, one or two current students. The only personal experience he had had was when he was about eight, when his mother had told him he would have a brother or sister in several months. He remembered his mum only had a tiny belly at that point, and he had been allowed to touch it and ask a few questions like could she feel the baby moving inside her and did she know if it was a girl or a boy. Two months later, she lost the child. Surprisingly, it was not Tobias' fault as one might have suspected in a house where physical abuse was common. He, too, had been devastated, but only because he had hoped it would not be a freak like his son. The child, a girl, had never been given a name, but Severus remembered lying in his bed afterward and thinking of the names they might have called her.

The idea of Granger pregnant was hard to imagine. He never really pictured her as anything other than a thorn in his side, and he certainly hadn't thought of her as a single mother. Her life, once she left school, was nothing but a blip to him, as most students were. The only reason the Golden Trio were still in his frame of reference had to do with the fact the Daily Prophet continued to speculate on their affairs.

It was well documented that Granger and the redheaded sidekick, Ronald, had been headed to the altar, so it was quite a storm when she chose to go to the Ministry after she left school and their relationship went nowhere. Ronald was recruited by some has-been Quidditch team with dreams and his freckled visage continued to be splashed across the Prophet, usually with some strumpet hanging onto his arm. No one was surprised about Potter's path; right into the Auror Corps and marriage to Ginevra nearly as soon as she was handed her diploma.

He was curious when Minerva announced that Hermione would be joining the staff. Why on earth would she leave a lucrative job as Kingsley's aide for the humdrum of teaching? It was an even greater surprise when he first laid eyes on her just before the staff meeting and noticed her gravid belly. Granted, it was not a large belly, but for a woman who had always been thin—her penchant for skipping meals in favour of study and research was well known—it was noticeable. His first thought was that Granger had blotted her copy book.

He had to admit he admired her chutzpah when she stood knee to knee with him in the staff room. No longer was this one of his students whom he could make cower with a simple quiet word and a hard stare. No, this was a woman who'd fought in a war, experienced personal tragedy and lost love.

He knew that feeling.

He scrubbed his face with his hand and took another sip of tea. Did he really care anymore? After all, the war was over, his life was calm, he had a job, and some respect. She would spend her days teaching Muggle studies, and he'd spend his teaching Potions several floors away. They sat several chairs away from each other at the staff table for meals, and at meetings, they clearly stayed at opposite ends of the room. No, Hermione Granger was nothing more to him other than a distant colleague.

He stood from his chair and carefully walked to his bedroom. At the end of the day, his leg was painful, and he could make no sudden movements or he'd collapse, as he found out to his dismay early on in his recovery. His leg was even more painful today since he had had his physio appointment. Honestly, after three years one would think he'd run his course of treatment, but he had to admit, without the specialised treatment, he would not be as far as he was now. Magic still wasn't the absolute answer to everything, although it came damn close. He was pleased, however, to learn that next week would be his last speech appointment. He and that healer agreed his voice was as good as it would ever be.

He decided that a hot shower would be just the ticket to ease the pain, so he made his way into the bathroom and switched on the water. He watched himself as he stripped in front of the mirror, his long pale fingers slipping the many buttons of his clothing through their holes. He was much the same as ever; long hooked nose, wide thin lips, expressive eyebrows, long lanky hair that now reached his mid back. His torso and arms were covered with scars and of course, the inner left arm bore the mark of his sin; it was faded, almost white, but large enough to be noticeable. He had more meat on his bones than in the past, and he poked at his stomach. It was slightly rounded, but not even remotely soft or squishy. _Severus you dolt, you're being as vain as that fop, Lockhart._

He was pleased with his body most of the time. The dark hair that scattered across his chest had filled in a bit. He was thankful he got the Prince genes and was not overly hairy like his old man had been, but he at least looked less like a teenager just sprouting his first beard than he had in the past. The hair thinned as it went down his belly and then thickened around his navel and downward to his groin.

There were a few scars across his hips and a long scar that ran perilously close to his groin before veering down his left leg. His sex lay dormant for the moment, but even so, was long and thick. He was not a virgin, but nor was there a string of conquests in his past. He had had enough women to learn how to pleasure them and from their responses, knew his cock was more than up to the task.

Shaking his head in disgust at his preening, he stepped into the shower and sighed as the hot water bathed his skin. He had no idea what had precipitated the anatomical inventory this evening, but he had the strangest feeling Granger was at the root of it. With a grunt, he decided that perhaps a discreet inquiry in Knockturn Alley was the cure, and he'd have something else to think about aside from Granger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **November 2003**

Two months into her tenure as teacher, Hermione was exhausted. Who knew gestating could be so tiring! She was so busy between teaching, office hours, patrol, and grading, it seemed as though she never quite got enough sleep. In order for her to keep on top of everything, something had to give and as per her nature, it was meals. She did eat twice a day; usually the tea and crackers in the morning that Polly so enthusiastically provided, and then dinner in the evening, at which she made sure to eat the most filling foods she could.

Hermione failed to notice what her body was telling her. The exhaustion was not because she was tired, but was from her fluctuating blood glucose levels. She always felt so well in the morning, but by mid-morning she was dragging. She chalked up the frequent need to wee to her baby's growing body, although at this stage of her pregnancy, that need should have resolved itself, however temporary. Her extreme thirst was not due to simply not drinking, but because as her blood glucose rose, it caused her body to pull more fluid from her cells into her bloodstream, causing her kidneys—already doing double time because of pregnancy—to produce more urine than normal.

It all came to a head one mid-morning in early November when Severus, heading to Minerva's office with some equipment requisitions, happened upon Hermione in the hall. He fully intended to completely ignore her, as he had so successfully done in the intervening weeks, when he noticed that something wasn't quite right.

She was vacillating back and forth in the hall, with no apparent direction in mind. She was mumbling something and occasionally shouted. When Severus called her, she looked at him and he was alarmed. Her eyes were glassy, and she was pale and sweaty.

"Miss Granger, are you all right?" he asked as he stepped closer to her.

She looked right past him as she answered, "Of course I'm all right. Why wouldn't I be? Shouldn't you be in class, young man? Three points from Gryffindor for tardiness."

"Miss Granger; it's Professor Snape, and I am most definitely not a student." He peered closer at her, noting her dazed facial expressions. "Are you well? Why don't you go to the infirmary? I believe Poppy can help you."

Hermione looked at him with confusion on her face, but recognised him. "Severus?" she said faintly. "Se…Sev..Severush. I don't feel so well. I think I need…"

But what she needed would be forever unknown for she collapsed as she tried to speak, Severus catching her before she hit the floor.

For just a moment in time Severus was frozen in shock, but his inner spy training kicked into action, and he immediately made decisions. First, he conjured his Patronus to go to Poppy to let her know they were coming. The next was to cast a Feather-light charm on Hermione, who really wasn't heavy to begin with, but as he intended to get her to the infirmary—six floors away—in the speediest manner possible, he would fly, and for that, she needed to be as light as possible.

He touched down in front of the infirmary doors just as Poppy threw them open.

"What is it? What has happened?" she cried.

Severus cancelled the charm and stalked over to the nearest bed to lay Hermione down. "I came upon her in one of the corridors. She seemed…off. She was babbling and wandering aimlessly. As you can see, she is pale and sweaty."

As he spoke, Poppy was loosening Hermione's robes and removing her boots. With the practice of someone long able to do several things at once, she began to cast diagnostic spells. "Look at her feet; how on earth did she get them in her boots!"

Severus looked at Hermione's feet, which were swollen. He watched as Poppy pressed a finger into the flesh and the indent remained. "Pitting oedema. Severus, go into my cupboard there and get one of the small clear jars and the smaller brown bottle next to it."

When he returned with the items, Poppy had magicked up privacy screens. "I need to get a urine sample; please step on the other side, won't you? Perhaps you could call Minerva to come up here. I may need to get Hermione to St. Mungo's, and she'll need to open my Floo."

"Is she is in danger? Will she lose the baby?" Severus asked with concern.

"No, she won't lose the baby, but she is very ill. She may have full blown gestational diabetes; there is a family history. I suspect she has not been eating and drinking as she should given how driven she can be at times. Now go so I can get the sample."

Severus turned away quickly and went to Poppy's Floo. He threw in some Floo powder and called Minerva.

"Severus, I'm busy with paperwork. What is it?" she asked exasperatedly.

"There is an emergency with Miss Granger. You are needed at once," he said with authority.

"Step aside, I'm coming through."

As soon as Minerva stepped through the Floo, she demanded an update. Severus quickly told her what he knew up to this point.

"Thank you," said Minerva and she walked to the screens. "Poppy, how is she? May I come in?"

"It's not good. Her protein is through the roof. I've done a finger stick, and her blood sugar is nearly three hundred fifty. I need to get her to St. Mungo's. They'll have to do some specialised testing, but I believe Miss Granger does indeed have diabetes."

"I'll make the Floo connection at once. Severus, can you help Poppy transfer Hermione?"

"I shall do as you need, Headmistress," he replied quietly. He waited until Poppy had Hermione dressed appropriately for travel, and as soon as she was done, he picked the unconscious women up and held her tightly in his arms. Floo travel was quick, but could be bumpy; he wanted to make sure she and the baby were protected.

"Call for the Maternity Ward at St. Mungo's. I'll follow directly. Minerva, you'll take care of things here?" Poppy asked as she grabbed her cloak.

"Of course. Please let me know as soon as possible how she is."

"I will," said Poppy, who grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and was gone in a green flash.

* * *

It was just after dinner at Hogwarts when Poppy and Severus Floo'd back to Minerva's office.

"How is she?" Minerva asked frantically, directing the pair to sit.

Poppy dropped tiredly in a chair, and Severus sat on the sofa. "She is resting comfortably, but is still unconscious. She came around only for a bit, but then passed out again," answered Poppy.

"Before you go further," Minerva said, "let me call for some tea and sandwiches. You two look nearly as bad as she did."

The tray arrived and everyone prepared a plate and a cup of tea. Once settled, Poppy continued.

"The Healers were excellent and immediately began to ensure both the baby and she were all right. They gave Hermione fast acting insulin and about an hour later, some regular insulin. I'm afraid she'll need to check her glucose levels frequently and give herself jabs at least twice daily. She has insulin dependent gestational diabetes. She was severely dehydrated so they corrected that as well. The little bit of information she gave the Healers while she was conscious was that she had not been eating nor drinking because she was too busy."

Severus interrupted, "Is she really that busy or is she over-achieving? We all know her enthusiasm sometimes."

"I suspect you are correct, Severus," answered Minerva. "I will have to have a long talk with her once she is back with us. Do continue, Poppy."

"Once they stabilised her glucose levels, she was whisked away for a Muggle ultrasound to ensure the baby is developing properly and there were no problems. The results were fine, although the baby is now a little larger than usual for her gestational age, and she has a bit more amniotic fluid, which is common in pregnant women with diabetes. The other complication is that Hermione is rather small in the pelvis and may need a Caesarean when it comes time to deliver. However, the Healers will do another ultrasound when her confinement is nearly complete to determine if she can deliver naturally."

"What a relief," said Minerva gratefully. "What are we to do to help her in the meantime?"

"She'll stay in St. Mungo's for the next several days until they are sure her blood levels are under control. She will undergo a three hour test to determine how her body is processing glucose and what her baseline levels are over that period of time so that they can determine how much insulin will be needed. They will teach her about how to do her finger sticks, figure how much to inject, what her diet should consist of and the like. When she returns, she may resume teaching, but she is to rest as much as she can for a while. We must be vigilant and make sure she eats and drinks and monitors her blood glucose. With good health and monitoring, there is little chance she'll lose the baby."

"There is a chance?" asked Minerva.

"There is always a chance something could happen during pregnancy and at any time, but in this case, it's slim, given the updates in Wizard medicine. Our world has not incorporated all of the Muggle advancements, but a few forward thinking Healers have made some changes and women's health has benefited as a result."

There was a minute or two of silence as the three of them ate and contemplated what Poppy had told them.

"Hermione is headstrong," Minerva began. "She will not tolerate any interference in her daily activities. I will have to show her a few short cuts in regard to teaching…a few tricks of the trade as it were. Perhaps we could get a Muggle-born seventh year to assist her in grading, someone familiar with Muggle ways?"

"That would seem acceptable," said Poppy. "What about her house elf, Polly?"

"We can instruct her to make sure Hermione is eating and getting enough sleep. Polly will be rather vigilant."

A clearing of his throat turned the women's attention to Severus. "Yes, what is it, Severus?" asked Minerva.

"I will make sure Miss Granger is escorted to meals. I shall offer her assistance with anything else she may need as well."

Poppy and Minerva were gobsmacked. "Severus? You're volunteering to assist Miss Granger? The bane of your existence? You've made it perfectly clear that you do not care for her. You've hardly said two words to her since she began!" Minerva said.

"I have my reasons." he said quietly.

The women looked at him questioningly. He stood and moved toward a bookcase, fingering some of the bindings and drawing a few random runes in the dust on a shelf. "You need to speak to your house elf about the dust, Minerva," he murmured. "When I was eight," he began more loudly, "my mother fell pregnant."

"I didn't know that," said Minerva softly.

"No one did. Not even Albus." He turned to look at the women, both of whom he considered friends. "I don't even remember if I told Lily or not, to be honest. For once, my home was happy. My parents looked forward to the birth, and I was happy knowing I would not be alone anymore. However, two months after my mother found out she was pregnant, she miscarried. It was a girl. They never named her; just 'baby girl Snape'. After that, my happy home fell apart. My father raged that it was my mother's fault for taking away the chance to have a child that was not a freak like me. Years later, shortly before my mother died, I asked her if she could sense if my sister would have been magical. She said yes. I never told my father.

"Miss Granger has lost quite a bit in her young life. I would not wish the loss of a child on anyone, if I have it within me to prevent it. Something within my mother died when she miscarried; it was the beginning of a long slide toward her death. I will not see Miss Granger's spark, her drive, her brilliance die either. I will take care of her."

Poppy and Minerva were speechless as Severus returned to his seat. Poppy recovered first. She stood and went to Severus and placed a hand under his chin, and pulled his face up to look into hers. "Severus Snape," she began, "I've taken care of your scrawny backside for years and in all that time, I knew that deep inside there was a man who was as loving as any other."

Severus made to pull his face away, but Poppy's grip was firm. "Yes, loving. There are many kinds of love and ways to show it, Severus. I believe you will be just what Miss Granger needs and in the end, perhaps you'll have a new friend, hmm?" She leant forward and placed a kiss on Severus' forehead, and then let him go. "I, for one, am knackered. I'll see you both in the morning."

Poppy left the pair alone.

"She's right, you know, Severus" said Minerva. "You are a loving man, and I feel sure that someday, you'll find someone to love who'll love you back. Now, I won't embarrass you further. Go and get some sleep. Tomorrow will be here soon enough."

Severus stood and said good night. As he closed the door, Minerva said to no one at all, "And perhaps love is closer than you think."

* * *

Several days later found Hermione in her bed at Hogwarts, snugly warm and relaxed. Her knees were drawn up, her swelling belly keeping them from curling completely up to her chest. With a sleepy smile, she brought her hand to rub where her child grew. A few flutters, feeling more like gas than the early movements of arms and legs, rippled through her. She had only been able to feel them with her hands in the last few days.

Hermione opened her eyes, and in the morning light filling the room, she saw Polly quietly setting a tray on a nearby table. From the looks of the laden tray, it was overflowing, and she'd never eat it all.

"Polly, why is there enough food for the entirety of the first year on that tray? Where are my usual tea and crackers?"

"Missy Hermione, I is instructed to prepare this for you. Yous has been very ill, and yous must take care of the little master or miss. Please, Missy, lets Polly take care of yous," she pleaded, hands wringing and pulling at her pillowcase.

Hermione flopped back onto her pillows. "I thought it was all a dream, Polly. It wasn't though, was it? What day is it?"

"It is Thursday, Missy Hermione, and nos, it was not a dream. Yous was terrible sick. I was so frightened for you, and so were the Heady Lady and the Nursey Lady and the Potions Man."

"What?" Hermione cried in amazement. She would have expected Poppy and Minerva to be concerned, but Professor Snape?

"Yes, Missy. They are the ones who told me what must be done to make sures you is taking good care of yourself and the baby."

Hermione slid from bed and walked to where Polly stood. "Oh, Polly," she sighed, taking the creature into her arms, giving her a squeeze. "I'm sorry I frightened you, and I'm glad you're taking such good care of me." Hermione drew back to look at the elf, who, as far as she could tell given the colouring of an elf, was blushing with pride. "I need to go wash up and change. Will you get my robes ready while I do that? Then I shall come and eat this delicious looking meal you've brought."

She looked over the tray at the fresh fruit, eggs, ham, and toast that had been prepared. She noted that her insulin pens were waiting for her to use as well. She then went into the bathroom to clean up. A soft knock at the door as she was brushing her teeth revealed Polly with her robes. As soon as Hermione was dressed, she walked back into her bedroom, only to be surprised at whom she found sitting on her sofa.

"What on earth are you doing here? Come to sneer and make rude comments about my illness?"

"Miss Granger," Severus began imperiously as he poured himself tea and then a cup for Hermione, "contrary to whatever you may have thought of me in the past, I am not an evil bastard. I have made a promise to Minerva that I would escort you to meals to ensure you are taking care of yourself and the child."

"Then why aren't we having breakfast in the Great Hall?" she asked stiffly.

"Minerva does not wish you to return to teach or even travel within the castle until Monday morning, at which time I shall collect you at eight a.m. Now, I believe your house elf went to great lengths to prepare this meal, according to the diet your healers have prescribed, and she would be most upset if you did not eat it." He indicated that Hermione should take a seat and held up a plate for her to use.

Huffing, Hermione sat down and snatched the plate from Severus' hand. She piled up fruit and a spoonful of eggs and a slice of ham. As she began to eat, she said, "Well, I'm not bloody likely to stay cooped up in my rooms all day. Surely I could go to the library? It's only two floors down. I'm only pregnant, not an invalid."

"I wouldn't need to be here watching you eat if you were able to take care of yourself like an adult, Miss Granger."

At that, Hermione leapt to her feet, swayed slightly, and grabbed the edge of the table. She had hoped he hadn't seen it, but his raised eyebrow made it plain that he had. "I will _not_ be treated like a child, Snape! I am an adult who can make adult decisions. I will not stay in my room like a teenager who is being punished!" She walked to her desk and scrabbled around for the file she was pretty certain would be there. "Ah-ha!" she crowed in triumph. "Here's my file from St. Mungo's; we'll just see what all I can and can't do." As she stood reading, she gasped and sat limply down in the desk chair. She looked over at Severus.

"The Healers did not tell me all of this, all of what had happened," she said, taken aback.

"Surely they told you what you need to do?"

"They did, but they did not tell me just how sick I was in great detail." She looked at the papers and said, "I am supposed to give this to Poppy; perhaps I wasn't meant to read it. I could have….I could have…" she began to cry quietly, dropping the papers so that she could caress her midsection. She didn't notice Severus had come near.

He reached down to help her up. "Miss Granger, I think you should come and finish your breakfast. If you wish it, I will escort you to the library so that you may read or do any research for your classes. I will return in two hours to escort you back to your rooms for a rest. If in a few days you feel stronger, we shall talk to Poppy and Minerva about allowing you full reign to go about as you please. I will, however, not allow you to skip meals and _will_ escort you to each one."

As he spoke, he led Hermione to the sofa so that she could finish her meal, and she did so dutifully. After a final cup of tea, Severus asked, "Do you wish to go to the library now?"

"Erm, I need to inject my insulin first. Won't you excuse me a moment; I'll just do this in the loo." She stood, picked up one of the pens and left the room.

Severus, interested in how the pens worked, picked up the remaining one and looked at it carefully. He could see a milky solution within the cylinder and a knob that twisted on one end. He didn't dare twist it in case he wasted any of the medicine. Pulling the cap off, he noticed there was no needle. He must have had a curious look on his face for Hermione answered the unasked question in his mind.

"I have needles that I insert on the top, you see," she said, holding out a carton of small, capped needles. "Here, I'll set up the pen I'll need in an hour or so and show you one." With a bit of fiddling, she screwed on a fresh needle. "See? It's quite thin; are you familiar with needle gauging?" Severus nodded. "This is a thirty-one gauge; tiny, but strong enough to pierce the skin. It hardly hurts, although it does sting sometimes when the insulin going in. I suppose I'll get used to that in time."

Severus handed the pen back. "Thank you for showing me."

"Look, Professor Snape, I'm sorry I yelled earlier. Surely you can understand how I feel? I'm twenty-four years old and quite an adult. I've fought in a war and suddenly, I'm being treated like I've not got a brain in my head. "

"You are about to have a child, Miss Granger. What amazes us is that you seemed to have forgotten that you needed to change your usual habits to accommodate that fact. Minerva, Poppy, and I are the ones on staff most familiar with your behaviour. You can't fault us for wanting to make sure you made a few changes, can you?"

"I suppose not," she said quietly and looked at her feet. Well, she tried to look at her feet, but her belly had grown to a point that on such a small frame as Hermione's it hid them.

After an uncomfortable moment, Severus said, "Shall we go then? I've got a potion that'll need stirring in a bit."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was woolgathering. I don't suppose Madam Pince has any books on childbirth and parenting, would she?"

Hermione's jaw dropped open when Severus actually laughed out loud. "Oh, Miss Granger, do use your head!"

"What?" She was confused.

"Madam Pince is very old fashioned and feels that it is her duty to police the morals of the students and thus the reading material of the student body. She allows no book in her library that would remotely cause impure behaviour," he snorted.

"Yet she allows all sorts of dark tomes in the Restricted Section, which no student is supposed to be able to access…" Hermione trailed off mischievously.

Severus raised his eyebrows at that.

Hermione giggled. "Past deeds notwithstanding, of course." She smiled. "Anyway, how could she not allow books about the human body or human reproduction? It's basic education, I should think."

"She believes it would lead to experimentation."

"Pince needs to patrol those back stacks then if she thinks her moral library will deter students!" Hermione chortled.

"They get into the most interesting positions, do they not?" Severus asked innocently.

"Gah. Now I've gone off the idea of the library. Thanks!"

"You have not," he scoffed.

"No, I haven't," she said, picking up the insulin pen she'd need in an hour. "Come on. I don't need you to reprimand me later for you potion going off."

"Indeed," Severus responded and opened the door to Hermione's room to allow her to leave first.

As they walked, Hermione spoke quietly. "Professor Snape?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for helping me when I fainted and for this morning."

"You're welcome, Miss Granger."

"Hermione; please call me Hermione."

"Then you may call me Severus."

She smiled and the pair continued on their way.

* * *

A/N: The information in this chapter is based on my husband's use of insulin, the needles and lancets he uses to inject, and his dosing schedule. The way another diabetic uses their medicine and needles may differ from that described here. Please use your medication and control your diabetes in the manner discussed between you and your doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Severus and Hermione soon fell into a pattern that was comfortable for them. Each morning he picked her up from her rooms at eight a.m. for breakfast. Then, much to his students' delight, he'd dismiss class early so that he could arrive at Hermione's classroom before she had a chance to 'escape' and escort her to lunch. She always had a nap after lunch, taught her two afternoon classes, and then worked in her office until dinner.

A Muggleborn seventh year named Lettice helped her grade essays or gather books from the library for Hermione's research and class preparation. Minerva had waylaid the girl, after she had been selected, and had given her stern directions to not allow Hermione to skive off dinner. Lettice was to keep her in the office under any contrivance possible until Professor Snape arrived. If Hermione took points off as a result, they would be restored by the headmistress herself.

Another habit the pair fell into was a small walk each night after dinner. Ostensibly it was for Hermione's benefit; the regular exercise helped keep her diabetes under control and helped to keep excessive weight off. She had told Severus she had begun to do yoga exercises in the privacy of her room as well, and he was encouraged that she was taking care of herself.

Over time, the two unlikely colleagues began to learn a bit more about each other and break through the walls that six years as teacher and student had built. Neither realised that the other was beginning to feel the pangs of something other than friendship.

Hermione could have assumed her feelings were the aftermath of having broken up with Jani. Add the emotional upheaval she was experiencing thanks to her body's overproduction of hormones and you had a woman who at one moment was weeping over the loss of love and in another furiously frigging herself to achieve some sort of sexual satisfaction. However, if she had to face her feelings head on, as she usually did, she would have to admit that she had begun to feel something for the man who walked beside her four or five times per day. She scolded herself for the thought; the taciturn man would never find a former student—especially one that had annoyed him to no end—desirable.

Away from students, he was really rather pleasant. He admitted to her that their interaction on her first day had been quite eye opening for him, and he had had to accept that this was no longer the bushy haired, buck toothed student of the past, standing knee to knee in front of him, but a confidant and grown woman.

Severus was unsure what he felt. He had always thought he clearly knew his own mind and his place in the world prior to her arrival at the school as a teacher. His role had changed in the post war environment, and he had taken the best part of a year to accept that. He thought long and hard about how he fit into life now. He was not hated, but nor was he overtly welcomed into society circles, and that was fine with him. He simply wanted to stay at Hogwarts. It was his home after all was said and done. Here he had a few friends with which to spend his time with, and the odd Order meeting provided him with all the social contact he desired. He was content; the regimen of school life and teaching Potions were, if not soothing, then at least regular and less stressful. On occasion, he had even entertained the idea of finding a companion. If a witch came into his life, one that he would be well matched with, then perhaps he could make a go at marriage or at least a committed relationship. Hermione was surprisingly a good match, now he thought of it. Too bad she'd never see him as a possible suitor.

He was unaware that he'd have to face his feelings sooner rather than later as he made his way to pick Hermione up for breakfast.

* * *

December had just begun, and the halls were freezing as he quickly made his way to Hermione's rooms. Every morning he followed the same routine; he would knock at her door, and it would be opened by Hermione, smiling at him and eagerly stating she was ready to go. They'd walk briskly to the Great Hall—or they had until last week when Hermione admitted that her hips were sore these days and could he please slow his pace down—where he'd pull out her chair and then take his own, a few seats away. When they were finished, he'd escort her to her first class and then again to lunch and dinner. After that, they put on their cloaks and headed outdoors for a walk. They had no set course, just as far and as long as Hermione could tolerate. They'd chat about all manner of subjects from school problems to the latest novels they'd been reading. The pattern repeated in comforting regularity.

Today however, there was no answer to his first knock, so he knocked again. _Where is she_? he wondered. _Where is her elf?_ Carefully, he tried the doorknob. It turned in his hand, and the door opened. Clearly Hermione was expecting him, so why didn't she answer the door? Why were her wards down? Was she injured and unable to call for help?

Not finding her in the sitting room, he walked quickly toward her bedroom. The door was ajar and as he looked in, there was Hermione, standing in her white nightgown by the window, coughing and wiping her nose. She turned slightly to reach for a clean tissue on the table and that's when Severus was overwhelmed by what he saw.

The sun was shining through the window and shone right through Hermione's gown. It silhouetted her body, and Severus was certain he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Not even the most beguiling of potions ensnared his senses quite like the woman before him. Her belly protruded from her body, and her navel could be seen slightly poking out. A brief and rather silly thought flashed through his mind; did she have an outie or an inny to begin with? Her breasts hung freely and swayed heavily side to side as she moved.

Hermione was life personified. She was Madonna with her child. In that moment, Severus knew what he felt for her, and he was no longer confused or upset. This was the witch he had been waiting for. His gasp of realisation caught her attention.

"Oh, Seberus!" she squeaked. "I did'n hear you!" I hab a cold, I think. I don't wand to go to breagfast."

Severus smiled. She did sound rather cute with her stuffy nose. "I can see that, Hermione. Would you like me to call Poppy?"

"Erm, probadly," she said and then sneezed rather messily.

"Get into bed this instant," Severus ordered. "I shall call for your breakfast and then Floo Poppy."

Without thought, he stepped toward Hermione's bed as she slipped back under the blankets. He positioned the pillows for her and tidied the sheet and duvet.

"Dank you," she whispered. "My throad is so sore!"

"Some warm tea and runny porridge will help. I'll be back in a moment." He walked out of the room, dizzy with emotion. From this moment on, he determined, this was the witch for him, and he would begin to court her, subtly at first in order to gauge her reaction. When the time was right, he would make his feelings known. He could only hope those feelings would be returned.

He returned to Hermione's bedroom, Polly following behind, mumbling fussily. The elf set a tray on a table and went to Hermione.

"Yous should have called for Polly, Missy Hermione," she scolded gently. "I be heres in an instant, you know that."

"I'm sorry, Poddy," Hermione said, breathing a little heavily due to her cold. "I am a bid swimmy headed and not tinkding."

"Nursey lady coming, I think; Potions man has told me. He is also telling Polly to bring tea and runny porridge."

"Thank you, Poddy. Did you bringd enough for Seberus?"

"I adds some foods for him," said Polly. "Do yous wants anything else?"

Severus answered for her. "Please make sure Hermione has plenty to drink today, Polly. Some lemon water and hot tea, I think. Maybe a plate of biscuits and fruit too, in case she gets hungry between meals."

"Yes, sir." Polly bowed and then blinked away from the room.

"Poppy will be round after breakfast," Severus told Hermione. He reached for the tea and added a lemon, and then handed her the cup. She looked at it with a frown. "No milk today, young lady. It will make your cough worse. The lemon will help cut the mucous in your throat so when you do cough, it won't be so hard."

"Thank you, Seberus. Won't you sit and eat? I'd be happy to have you, eben if I don't feel like talkindg."

"I will join you, and you don't have to talk. It will be a relief not to hear you chattering away"

Hermione was about to rebuke him, when she saw the smirk on his face. She smiled and laughed, but it turned into a hacking cough, and she quickly set the cup down before she spilled it on the bed.

As the couple ate, they read from a copy of the Daily Prophet, which Polly had provided each of them. When they were finished, Severus tidied up the tray and called for the elf. Polly had just popped away with the empty plates when Poppy came into the bedroom.

"Ah, Hermione dear; Severus says you have a cold. Let's take a look." A few wand motions later, the runes dancing above Hermione's head showed that she had a low grade fever and the start of sinus infection. Another motion of her wand and the room filled with the baby's heartbeat.

"Aye, that's a bonny sound, isn't it?" Poppy asked. "It's strong and steady, as it should be." She cancelled the spell. "Severus has the right of it, I think. Stay in bed, plenty of rest and fluids. I'll have him make you a bit of the Pepper-up for pregnant women, which should put you to rights in a day or two. I'm afraid you'll have to cancel your classes for a bit. With your diabetes, it'll be tougher to run the course of your cold as usual."

"What arrangements can I make for your classes, Hermione?" asked Severus.

With a tired wave of her wand, a parchment flew into the room. Severus grabbed it and skimmed what she had written. "Ah," he remarked, "you really have planned for all contingencies, haven't you?"

Hermione nodded.

"Very well," he said, "I'll go find Minerva, and we'll take care of things for a few days. You get well. May I check on you later?"

Hermione whispered, "Yes, that would be lubly. I tindk I'll have a nap now." Severus left the room as Poppy helped Hermione settle down to sleep.

"I'll be back this evening to check on you, my dear. I daresay you'll have a certain gentleman and elf taking excellent care of you," Poppy laughed.

Hermione smiled. "I know. Seberus is wonderful, isn't he?"

"That he is. Deep down he is a very caring man."

"I could get used to that," Hermione said sleepily, "very used to that. See you later Poppy."

Poppy was certain the young woman was asleep before she closed the door to her quarters. With a smile on her face, she hurried off to find Minerva. It seemed that things were about to change at Hogwarts between their two youngest Professors, and Minerva would certainly want to watch that!

* * *

In a few days, Hermione was well enough again to resume teaching. The only lingering effect was the fact she tired more easily. Poppy was concerned, so sent her to St. Mungo's for a more thorough exam. Severus was asked to accompany her, and he acquiesced with only a few grumbles.

As the pair walked down to the gates in order to clear the wards so they could Apparate, Hermione asked, "Severus, after my appointment is finished, would you mind if we went to Diagon Alley? I still need to find a few Christmas gifts."

"That should not be a problem. I have a few ingredients I needed to pick up at the apothecary as well as some personal shopping. We could eat lunch after, if you're willing?" he asked hesitantly.

"That would be wonderful. It makes a nice change from the Great Hall."

"Why isn't your mother accompanying you?" Severus asked as they walked. "I could have Apparated you to the Leaky so you and she could meet."

"Mum and Dad are at a symposium this week; something to do with continuing education for their licenses. I'll visit them over Christmas break."

They arrived at the Apparition point, and Severus turned to Hermione. "Side along?" Severus intimated by holding out his arms. "If you close your eyes, you may not be as nauseous."

Hermione stepped into his embrace and stood as closely as she could. At that moment, the baby gave a hearty thump and startled them both.

"What was that?" Severus asked.

Hermione laughed as she stepped slightly away. "That was my child. He or she was probably protesting to being slightly squashed." She looked up into Severus' eyes. "You felt that?"

"Yes, I did. Strong little lion in there," he said as he playfully poked her belly.

Hermione slapped at his hand. "No poking the pregnant belly. I get enough of that from the female staff at Hogwarts."

Severus looked slightly ashamed. "I apologise, Hermione. I didn't mean to offend you."

"I'm not upset at you. It's actually quite surreal to have _you,_ of all people, doing that. No, please don't worry about it. Although in future, if you'd like to feel the baby or something, please ask."

"Very well," said Severus. "Shall we try this again?"

With a laugh and a smile, Hermione stepped into his arms. This time, the baby seemed to not mind, and Severus whirled them away.

The baby really minded the Apparition, however, and Hermione vomited upon landing. She was mortified and began to cry. "Oh, Severus," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry; all over your boots. I promise to have them professionally cleaned."

Severus' nose wrinkled at the smell, but with a few quick Evanescos and a Deodorising charm, the two of them were neat and tidy in no time.

"I'll not hear of it," said Severus as he cast another spell and then reached into his pocket. "I think pregnancy has affected your brain and you've forgotten you're a witch, silly woman. Here, take these."

Hermione looked up to see a handkerchief in his one hand and a glass of water in the other. She took the water gratefully, swished it around her mouth and then spit it out. She then took a cleansing swallow and wiped her lips on the cloth Severus had given her.

Once Hermione felt less nauseous, they made their way to the main entrance of the hospital. She was quickly checked in, and Severus found them seats. He pulled a Potions journal from his voluminous robes and began to read.

From the corner of her eye, Hermione watched Severus. He was not really reading the journal, but looking at the other pregnant women sitting nearby and those moving around the waiting room. It took everything within her not to laugh out loud as she watched his eyebrows go up and down, his eyes widen, and his mouth thin into a straight line.

"Severus," she asked, choking back a laugh, "is this the first time you've ever been around pregnant women, aside from me?"

"Erm, no, why do you ask?"

Hermione began to giggle helplessly. "Because I've been watching you, and you really don't know what you want to think! I saw your reaction when that woman, who is pregnant with twins—we met at my first prenatal appointment—waddled out of the hall leading to the exam rooms. I thought your eyes were going to bulge right out of your head!"

Severus looked discomfited that he'd been caught 'gawking' so to speak. "I have seen pregnant women before, Hermione, just…not so many all herded together in one spot. It is really rather hard to comprehend a woman's body can stretch to such…proportions in order to accommodate a child." He pointed to the woman with twins. "You won't get that big will you? You'd tip straight onto your face if you did!"

"No, you git! And I'll thank you to not refer to us, even obliquely, as _cows_." Hermione said primly, giving his arm a whack. "I'll get bigger yes, but she's having twins."

Before she could go further, an assistant called her name. "I'll be back in about thirty minutes. It's only a quick exam," Hermione said quietly.

"I shall read my journal," said Severus, holding up the book in his hand.

Hermione nodded and headed off. Twenty minutes had passed when an assistant called out, "Mr. Snape?"

Severus stood immediately and went to the woman. "Yes? Is Miss Granger all right? Is there something the matter?"

The assistant smiled. "No, sir; Miss Granger wanted you to be with her for this part of the exam. She will explain why. Come this way, won't you?" She gestured with her hand toward the end of the hall.

They entered a dimly lit room where he saw Hermione lying on a table.

"Are you all right, Hermione?"

"Yes, I am. This is my healer, Samantha Ainsworth. She said it would be okay if you were with me for this."

Severus nodded and shook hands with the healer. "With you for what? Are you going to have some sort of procedure?"

"Healer Ainsworth is concerned about the size of the baby and me."

At this point, the healer spoke. "It's not uncommon for women with gestational diabetes to carry more fluid in the amniotic sac. This can cause a woman to look as though she is carrying more than one baby, which is not the case with Hermione, but more seriously, impede her ability to breathe properly secondary to the organs pushing up into the diaphragm. I want to monitor Hermione's uterus and take a few measurements as well."

"Why do I need to be here then?" asked Severus.

"Let me just step out a moment," Samantha said. "Just call when you're ready, Hermione."

When the door snicked closed, Hermione said, "Severus you are my friend, and I'm about to see my baby for the first time. I was still unconscious when they did the ultrasound in November. You've helped me feel not quite so alone during all this, and I wanted to share this moment with a friend…with you," she finished shyly.

"I don't know what to say," he replied hesitantly. "Are you sure about this? I'll need to see you rather intimately, won't I? I don't think we're _that_ friendly."

Hermione chuckled. "They can put a screen up if seeing my rather large tummy would bother you, but that's all you'd see. They use a special wand to run over my stomach that sends the images to that machine over there." She pointed to a large machine in the corner. "The monitor right here," she pointed to a small unit closer to them, "will also show us the images. Please, Severus," she took his hand in hers, "please stay with me and share this. It would mean a great deal to me."

Severus looked at their hands. They looked strange together; his worn, scarred larger hand held in her soft, ink stained, much smaller one. He could even see tiny puncture marks on her fingertips from where she checked her blood glucose. It was an easy decision, really, he thought. This was the woman he wanted for the rest of his life, but he needed to be careful not to let his emotions run away with him in case she did not feel the same way. However, her declaration that she considered him her friend right now was making it hard not to tell her how he felt.

"If it means that much to you, Hermione, I'd be honoured to share this with you."

A tear slipped down her cheek. "Oh, thank you, Severus. Won't you ask Samantha to come in now?"

There was a bustle of activity once the healer returned. Severus was given a chair to sit in near Hermione's' head. Machines were positioned, and Hermione was draped with a light sheet under which she opened her robes. Once the Healer was in position, she pushed the sheet up, exposing Hermione's stomach. Using her wand, she magicked some gel onto her skin and then set the wand into the gel and began to move it.

Immediately the room filled with the sound of the baby's heartbeat and some of Hermione's digestive noises. Had the room been brighter, they would have seen Hermione's face burn red.

Severus was riveted to the monitor that was near to them. Fluttering around within a rather odd shaped sac was Hermione's child at sixth months' gestation. The baby was perfectly formed. He could see, though the image was not completely clear, hands whose fingers wiggled, opening and closing as though the child was waving at them. The head was quite a bit larger than the rest of the body, which was normal, the healer told them. A tiny ear was noticeable as were the eyes, over which the eyelids could be seen. The babe's legs were curled tightly against its tummy, so they were unable to see distinctly the sex of the baby. The healer said she could attempt to move the baby by agitating Hermione's stomach, but Hermione said she didn't want to know the sex. Occasionally, an arm or a leg would kick out and Hermione would ooh and aah with delight.

Severus looked away from the image to Hermione's midsection. He couldn't get the vision of her from that day when he found her sick in her room out of his mind. It was _magic_ ; it was a miracle that the image of the child on the screen was actually within her. That her body was expanding, nurturing, and protecting a living being even as they watched was magnificent. In that moment, he admired her and to a lesser degree all women who endured the joys of pregnancies. He knew from experience that all pregnancies were not perfect; some ended in heartache, but for right now, he was only thinking of Hermione's joy.

Hermione's reaction to the ultrasound was much the same as Severus' only more vocal. She laughed and chattered away with the Healer as various parts of the baby were pointed out and made clear.

Toward the end of the exam, the healer asked, "Would you like a picture?"

"Oh yes," Hermione said. "Please!"

With the click of a few buttons, a picture was produced and the exam ended. The lights got brighter, causing them all to blink a moment.

"Hermione, here's a cloth; go ahead and wipe your belly off and then come into my office. I'll go over the results of my measurements with you." The Healer left the room while Hermione cleaned herself off, and Severus helped her sit up and then stand.

"I'll just go to the reception area and see you in a bit," Severus said.

"Oh, no. Come with me into the Healer's office. Just in case something's…well you know."

"From the Healer's reactions, I doubt anything is wrong, Hermione."

"Please?" She looked up at him. "You may as well after all."

"Very well," he sighed. She was wrapping herself around his finger and she didn't even know it.

Once seated in the Healer's office, she got right to the point. "Everything looks fine as far as the baby's development, Hermione. Its head is well within the parameters we'd expect at this gestational age, and at this point, you should be able to deliver naturally, even with the size of your pelvis. You're doing a great job controlling your diabetes. As we suspected, you do have quite a bit more fluid than normal, but this is not detrimental to the baby. You will, however, experience more difficulty breathing and because of this, you'll tire more quickly."

"Does this mean I need to go on bed rest or anything?"

"No. However, you should limit your activity. Is there a way your classroom could be moved so that you didn't need to walk so far from your quarters? Could you take all of your meals in your room? I'm not saying you need to completely restrict your activities, but we all know Hogwarts; you can't go from the Great Hall to classrooms without going up or down several stair cases. If you could stay on one floor, that'd be best. I know you said you walk for exercise and do yoga. I want you to continue doing that, but do not go beyond your ability to breathe as naturally as possible."

Hermione looked a bit frightened, but said, "I believe accommodations could be made. Severus?"

"The headmistress will certainly accommodate you. Your students would be only too happy to as well. You have a devoted house elf that will also take care of you."

The healer stood. "Well, then things should be no problem! I want to see you again in two months so that we can do some more measurements. If all is well at that time, I'll leave you in the capable hands of Poppy Pomfrey. I know her well, and she will be able to deliver you naturally with no trouble at all. However, if anything happens, there are provisions in place to get you to St. Mungo's instantly. I'll send my findings to Poppy as soon as I've charted them." She shook hands with both of them. "Have a good day, Hermione, Mr. Snape."

They were in the road outside St. Mungo's in a moment when Hermione declared, "I'm famished. What say we eat first and then shop?"

"All right. Are you craving anything in particular?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. A good juicy steak and chips. And a milkshake. Chocolate."

"Not fussy at all, are you?" Severus smirked.

Hermione laughed. "I know just the place; we'll need to transfigure our cloaks though. It's in Muggle London, not far from the British Museum."

"Lead the way, my dear, but carefully!" Severus admonished Hermione who had begun to waddle quickly along the sidewalk.

"Severus, I'm fine right now. Let's take advantage of my ability to be fine, shall we?"

"I'm just trying to help," he said.

Hermione turned to look at him. "I know, and I truly appreciate it." She placed a hand along his jaw. "You are a good friend, Severus Snape. I hope you know that."

Severus blushed slightly and put his hand up to hold the one caressing his jaw. "I hope that I will not fail you as a friend."

"Only if you keep poking my belly," Hermione laughed. Taking his hand in hers, she pulled him along. "We need to find an alley to Disapparate from. I hope I don't vomit again."

"I am prepared should that happen."

Severus escorted a very tired Hermione back Hogwarts shortly before dinner that evening. He helped her to her quarters where he called for her elf to bring her a light supper and tuck her into bed.

"Thank you so much, Severus, for everything today," Hermione said, punctuating her tiredness with a large yawn.

"You are most welcome, Hermione," Severus replied. "Eat your dinner and then get some sleep. I will see you in the morning for breakfast."

"Are you going to see Minerva about the changes Healer Ainsworth recommended?"

"I am sure Poppy will have gotten your report and discussed it with Minerva, but I will stop by her office briefly and check. I'll let you know in the morning."

"Good night, Severus."

"Good night, Hermione."

He turned and left her bedroom, quietly walking through her quarters. He noticed her cloak and the pile of packages she had dropped on the sofa as soon as she had entered the room. They reminded him of the item he had bought for her, now lying heavily in a pocket of his robes. He hoped she would like it.

* * *

A/N: I was diagnosed with gestational diabetes while pregnant with my son, although I did not require insulin. I did, however require an emergency C-section; you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out if Hermione does or not. Hermione's experience here mirrors mine, with a few adjustments for dramatic effect. If you have GD, please be sure to follow your doctor's orders to safeguard your health.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Christmas Day**

Hermione lay in her bed on Christmas morning, to warm to think about getting up. She was rubbing her stomach, feeling her child beneath her hands as he or she moved. She could almost tell the difference between a hand and a leg, but was still a bit unclear about the head and the bottom; they were both so round!

Smiling softly, she spoke quietly to the child, "What shall I call you, eh? If you're a boy, I want a nice strong, brave name. David is a good name; it's my father's, your granddad's. Or maybe Thaddeus. That's a fine name. But if you're a girl, perhaps Madeline? You'll have my middle name; it's tradition in my family. Only my mum got Jean as her first name. Jean is your granny. You do have two more grandparents, but that's a story for when you're older."

Hermione rolled over and spied a pile of presents on the trunk at the foot of her bed. With a happy little bounce or three, she got out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown. She had to push Crookshanks off her slippers, but was grateful his body heat had warmed them up. She pulled her desk chair around so that she could sit by the trunk and open her gifts.

The first few were from her parents, even though she would be seeing them next week. There was a lovely set of tiny gowns for the baby along with some blankets and socks. From Mrs. Weasley there was her traditional sweater and a smaller matching one for the baby. Harry and Ginny had sent her a few things for the baby, plus the usual token from Schrivenshaft's. Ron sent a token to Wee Wizards Wardrobe, which was surprisingly thoughtful.

At the bottom of the stack lay a medium sized flat package. There was a card attached to it, and Hermione smiled when she recognised the handwriting.

 _H,_

 _I was uncertain what to buy as a gift for you. I had thought something for the baby to wear, but I am certain your parents and your friends would do a much better job of it; I wouldn't know a dummy from a onsie if the Dark Lord had told me to find one at wand point._

 _I had thought to get you a book, something you'd find helpful in your teaching career, but when I wandered through the shop, I found this instead. I remember my mum had one for me, but where it is now, I've no idea. I am under the impression mothers like to keep records of the baby's first year. I hope you like it._

 _Yours,_

 _S.S._

With eagerness, she tore the plain paper from the gift and fingered the leather-bound book. The cover was quite detailed, the tooling exquisite. The detailing was enchanted and there were all sorts of magical and Muggle creatures, dancing across a field of flowers. She opened the book to find the finest of parchment had been bound into the book. There were places for the baby's name and birth information, a place for parents' names and grandparents.

Hermione sighed sadly and ran her hand over the line where the baby's father's name would be inscribed, only for her baby, there would be no father. Her solicitor and ensured this; the birth certificate would carry not father's name either.

Shaking her head, she flipped through the other pages and found places where she'd enter baby's firsts…tooth, word, haircut; there was even a little paper envelope for her to put in a curl of the baby's hair.

It was a lovely present, and she would need to thank him when he came by for breakfast. She laughed a bit. He hated being thanked. For every kindness he showed her, when she tried to thank him, he'd blush and mumbled about it not being necessary.

Hermione laid the book down and went to the loo to wash and dress. When she had been restricted to one floor secondary to her pregnancy, Severus and she had begun to have breakfast and dinner together in her rooms. For today, she knew he had made arrangements for the elves to serve the usual special Christmas breakfast for two. The main feast would be a lunch, and for that, he would escort her to the Great Hall. Poppy had stated that she should be able to manage the walk, provided they took their time.

As she fixed her hair, she thought about her feelings for Severus. He was the friend she never expected to have, considering their first encounter in the staff room. He was witty and smart and never seemed to tire of being around her. At first, he only escorted her to meals and to her classes, but shortly after, he seemed to find any reason to help her, be it with grading or getting things from Hogsmeade, but mostly he fell into the habit of just spending time with her. They would either read quietly side by side, or he would read out loud while she knit. Sometimes, she had to scoot a little closer to hear him for at the end of day, his voice was nearly shot. It was pleasant to be near him, she thought. He was warm and smelled quite nice, too.

In a flight of fancy, she pictured Severus as the father to her baby. She dreamt that they were, well, if not a couple, at least much closer than just friends. Those sorts of dreams did not help her libido at all, but she managed to calm it on her own, even if she sometimes wished Severus was the one to do so. She giggled as she thought about how Severus referred to the child as 'little lion' whenever he spoke of it, a habit he picked up after he had done so that day when they were going to St. Mungo's.

Her musings were interrupted by a knock at her door, and the man of her thoughts himself. She waddled as quickly as she could to open it.

"Good morning Severus! Please come in." Severus replied to her good morning, but barely had a chance to say anything else, when she continued to babble, "I loved your present. It's absolutely perfect. Thank you so much!" Her enthusiasm carried her so far that she actually leant up and kissed his cheek.

Blushing crimson, he turned away and laid his cloak on the chair near the door. With a near squeak of his voice he asked, "Has breakfast been delivered?"

"Not yet. I think Polly is waiting for us to call for it."

"Then by all means, my lady. We can't have the little lion throwing a fit because he is not being fed."

With a laugh, Hermione summoned Polly and their meal was soon delivered. As they ate, they told each other what they had received. Severus had received his usual Scotch from Minerva, several small gifts from the Malfoys and members of the staff. Molly Weasley had even sent him some of his favourite mince pies.

"I wish to thank you especially for your gift, Hermione. Agatha Christie first editions are hard to find."

"You are more than welcome, Severus. My father helped me; he has a friend who deals in books."

"I hope you did not spend too much," Severus said. "You must think of the baby."

"Severus," Hermione said with a very serious tone, "your friendship is priceless to me. The books were not nearly enough."

"Well, we'll have to disagree on that, won't we?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, we will. More tea?" she asked, holding up the pot.

When they were finished, Severus stood. "I must go and check on my house. There are only five students staying over break, and I need to ensure they are not taking advantage of the relaxation of rules in order to produce mischief. May I return when I am done?"

"Of course; you needn't even ask. Won't you bring one of your books to read while I knit? I so love Hercule Poirot's tales."

Severus returned in half an hour, and the pair settled to enjoy the morning together. Severus sat at one end of the couch, reading out loud, and Hermione sat in the middle and knit with her feet up on the coffee table. Occasionally, she'd need to take a deep purposeful breath and after the third time, Severus spoke.

"Are you all right, Hermione?"

"Oh, yes," she said. "The baby's feet are pushing upward, and it makes it hard to take a deep, cleansing breath."

Severus dithered a moment and then asked, "Hermione, would you mind if I, I mean, could I…" he trailed off.

"Could you what, Severus? You can ask me anything, you know."

"I was wondering, if you'd let me feel the baby? If that's too intrusive, I understand."

Hermione was a bit dumbfounded, but recovered quickly. "Yes. Yes, you may, Severus. I admit it does surprise me though. You're lucky you chose today to ask; the little lion is quite active."

Grabbing his hand, Hermione pulled him over so that he sat next to her, and then pulled up her cardigan, revealing a linen shirt beneath. "Here," she said as she placed his hand on a particular spot, "he's moving quite a bit here.

Severus felt nothing at first and then felt a ripple followed by a slow roll.

"The baby just rolled, did you feel it?" asked Hermione.

Severus shook his head. "May I?" he asked, indicating that he'd like to move his hand.

"Feel free!" Hermione laughed.

Severus moved his hand. He could feel the baby's smaller movements beneath him, and he was also very aware of warmth from Hermione's skin through the material of her shirt. He had held Hermione in Apparition, but had not been this close to her since. As the baby gave a particular shove against his hand, he turned to look at her.

Her eyes were amber with gold flecks and so warm and passionate. Without thinking, he blurted, "May I kiss you?" He watched her eyes widened slightly as she whispered, "Oh, yes."

He leant forward and pressed his lips to hers. They were warm and lush and oh so responsive. He felt her hand come up to hold his cheek as her tongue flicked out and tickled his lips. He opened his mouth, and she slipped her tongue in. The kiss grew no bolder than that. Their respective positions on the couch made it hard for either of them to cling to the other, but it did not mean that the kiss was any less pleasurable.

Hermione pulled away first. "In addition to the baby taking my breath away, you're doing quite well at it yourself."

Severus ran his fingers down her cheek. "We must make sure you are still breathing, my dear. I am hoping I might get to steal a kiss later on."

"You may practice that sort of thievery as often as you like," Hermione said huskily.

They settled back against the couch, Hermione adjusting her cardigan. As soon as she was done, Severus held her hand.

"Would you be averse to me courting you?" he asked. "I know that you have the baby to think of, and I promise you, I am not asking because of the baby. Well, I am, but I find that regardless of that, I have developed feelings for you that are more than just friendship."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "I would like that, I think. I have often wondered how you might react if I made you godfather, but more than that, I've wondered what you might be like as a father to my baby."

Severus pulled her hand into his lap and with the other, began to trace her fingers and palm. "I don't have the best of examples of what it means to be a father, Hermione. Mine was so abusive and frankly, I have never thought of having a child. But, that doesn't mean that I wouldn't want to try. I know that in order to be with you, I must accept your child."

"Will we tell others we are together? That we are courting?"

"We'll not take an ad out in The Prophet, if that's what you mean, but we can tell those closest to us."

"Erm, I'm seeing my parents next week, would you like to meet them?"

Severus eyes widened. "So soon?"

Hermione giggled helplessly at his reaction. "No, maybe not next week; perhaps in another month or so? Oh, Severus; you should have seen the look on your face!"

Severus huffed and leant over so that he was near Hermione's stomach. "Your mother, my little lion, is incorrigible!"

The couple laughed and Severus put his arm around Hermione. He picked up the book he had been reading and found where'd left off.

 _"'Ze little gray cells 'as been so slow, Hastings…"_ Severus read aloud as Hermione picked up her knitting and began a purl row.

* * *

 **830 a.m., 29 March 2004**

Severus knocked on Hermione's door and then opened it, calling her name. Since they had begun courting, she had changed the wards to her quarters to allow him access at anytime. He expected to see her straight away when he entered because she had taken to sleeping upright in a recliner that she had transfigured several weeks ago, when it became quite difficult for her to breathe while lying down. She had had another ultrasound last week which showed that while she should be able to deliver normally, the extra amniotic fluid was still present, but not dangerous.

She was not in her chair, and Severus was alarmed. "Hermione? Hermione, love, are you okay?"

She did not answer, but a moan came from the direction of her bedroom. He quickly made his way to her room only to find her standing upright, her hands around one of the bedposts, moaning and attempting to breath.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked.

"The baby." she said. "It's time. I've been having contractions all night."

"Why didn't you call me or Polly, or Poppy, even!" he scolded.

"Please don't treat me like an idiot, Severus!" she whinged. "Poppy said that until my water breaks, I am fine."

"Has it broken?"

"Not yet."

"Love, I would feel better if you were in the hospital wing, given your complications."

"I wanted to have the baby in my rooms, though. I want you to be there."

"What?"

"I want you there when the baby is born. We're courting after all, and you intend on playing a father role, do you not?"

"Yes."

"Well then I want you there with me from the moment the little lion comes into the world."

"I'm sure Poppy will let me be with you in the hospital wing; she is aware of our relationship after all. Please, Hermione; I ask so little of you. For my sake won't you go to the hospital wing?"

A sharp contraction took hold before she could answer. Severus began to help her to breathe as she was taught and rubbed her lower back. As soon as the contraction was over, she acquiesced. "All right, Severus, I will do this for you."

Just as she turned to find her dressing gown, she grunted and then a splash hit the floor. "Oh, goodness! My water broke!"

"Indeed it did. Let's go," he said, waving his wand to clean the floor and dry Hermione's legs and clothes.

"I need my bag!"

"Not straight away you don't. Come on, I imagine it will take us a while to get to the hospital wing."

It did indeed take quite a while to get to the hospital wing; so long in fact, Severus had sent a Patronus message to Poppy so that she would be ready the moment they arrived. Hermione would walk about one hundred and fifty feet before she'd need to stop and have a contraction. Finally, Severus simply swooped her up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way.

Once she was changed into a hospital gown and settled, it was a waiting game. Poppy checked her internally when they had first arrived and declared Hermione only three centimetres dilated. Around one p.m., she was checked again and was about seven centimetres. In the meantime, Poppy contacted St. Mungo's and asked for Healer Ainsworth to be present just in case.

Around four thirty in the afternoon, a final check determined that Hermione was now fully dilated and things could finally get going. Severus, who thought things were already 'going', was incredulous.

"What do you mean things can _now_ get going? What do you think the poor woman has been doing for the last eight hours?"

Poppy laughed, but not unkindly. "Severus all of that work was just so the cervix could dilate. Now comes the pushing, and that can take some time."

Severus snorted and sat back down near Hermione. "Are you all right, my dear?"

Hermione smiled. "This is hard, Severus, but I'm okay right now. The real work is only just beginning. I'll need you so much then."

It took a while, but Hermione finally felt the urge to push. Samantha and Poppy took up their positions at Hermione's feet while instructing Severus to sit behind Hermione so that she could lean against him. He would help her sit up while she was pushing.

The pushing seemed to go on forever, but in reality, only lasted about an hour and one-half. With each contraction, Severus helped Hermione sit up, and he encouraged her to push for a count of ten. There were a few times where Hermione snapped at him, and Severus had to wonder where she learned words like 'munter', and 'minger'. He was sure she would be mortified later and apologize to Poppy and Samantha. Finally, with a strong and purposeful push, the baby slipped from Hermione's body and into Poppy's hands.

"It's a girl!" she cried, "a lovely girl!" She swaddled the baby and handed her to Hermione who pulled her close.

Hermione was crying as she wiped her hand over the baby's still bloody face, smoothing a hand through the thick, wet curls on her head. "Oh, Severus, she's beautiful! She's not as small as I thought she'd be, though. Look at her hair; already a bushy mess."

Severus brought his arm around to hold Hermione's as she held the baby. He kissed Hermione's temple and said, "The little lioness is as beautiful as her mother. You've done very well, love."

Poppy said, "Let's have her back for a bit, Hermione. I need to get her cleaned up and into a nappy. I promise it won't take long. Severus, you can let Hermione lay down now so Samantha can deliver the afterbirth and heal things. Hermione, would you like Severus to notify your parents and Minerva while that happens?"

Hermione only nodded. "Please tell them I'm calling her Leonida Jean."

"Why Leonida?" asked Poppy, looking first to Severus and then Hermione.

Sleepily, Hermione explained, "Because she's Severus' little lion. He knows why. I'm tired now." She was asleep before she finished her words.

Severus' eyes widened and looked at Poppy, who obviously wanted to know why. "Later," he said. "I'll go call her parents and tell Minerva," he said gruffly, leaving quickly.

As he walked down the hall toward Minerva's office, he couldn't help but remember the sister he had lost. He remembered the nights he had lain awake, thinking of names for her. And now Hermione had given him a daughter, in a way, and named her for him, for the little nickname he'd called her before she was born.

A couple of hours later, he returned to the hospital wing to find Hermione sitting up, although sleepily so, feeding Leonida. "Would you like me to wait until you're finished?" he asked, uncertain how comfortable Hermione would be with his presence while she fed.

"You can stay. It's just me feeding the baby. You'll see a lot of it in the future, I imagine."

Severus sat at the edge of her bed. "You were magnificent, Hermione. I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life than you giving birth. No, I lie. I have, but it's a very close second. It was that morning in December when you had a cold, do you remember? I came to get you for breakfast."

"I remember," she said.

"You didn't answer the door so I came in and found you in the bedroom. You were at the window, and the sun was shining in. You hadn't heard me yet, but you turned to get a tissue from the table and at that moment, the sun shone through your gown. I admit I could see your silhouette. You took my breath away; your belly so big with life within it, and your breasts heavy with the milk you're now feeding your daughter. You were amazing and beautiful. That was the moment I knew that I wanted you to be my wife."

"You want to marry me?" Hermione squeaked.

"That is the point of courtship, is it not?"

"Would it upset you to know that I don't know if I want to marry you? I mean, I care for you and am falling in love with you, but I want to get to know you better. I'm not saying this right; my mind is a muddle right now."

"I understand, my dear. After all, you have had a pretty chaotic year; I will not pressure you." He watched as Hermione took the baby off her breast and placed her on her shoulder. Patting Leonida's back gently, she looked at Severus.

"You look like you want to tell me something."

"I do," he said and told her of the sister he had lost and what naming the child for him meant to him.

Hermione cried as Severus finished the story. "You do know I consider you her father, right?"

"I thought so, but didn't want to hope. I am unsure about being a father; I am not sure I'll do it right."

"No more unsure than I am about being a mother. We will learn together. Would you like to hold her?"

Severus' eyebrows went to his hairline. "Are you sure you want me to?"

"Of course! Now, hold your arms out. There you go."

Severus pulled the tiny girl to him. There were no words to describe how he felt at that moment…protective, afraid, and in love were the only words his brain could find. "She is so tiny," he said. "I'm afraid I'll crush her."

Hermione laughed, "She may seem tiny to you, but she's actually quite a hefty thing. Because of my diabetes, she was a little larger than most, but I was still lucky to have been able to deliver normally. Samantha told me that women who have gestational diabetes can have babies with larger than normal heads. Had Leonida had a larger head, I would have had to have a Cesarean."

"How much did she weigh?"

"Eight pounds on the dot. And she is twenty inches long."

At that moment, Leonida chose to let the couple know that her digestive system was perfectly formed. Severus' nose wrinkled. "I felt that," he deadpanned.

"Give her here. Can you get me a clean nappy?"

Severus handed the baby, albeit reluctantly, back to Hermione and went to get a nappy and the other items she would need to clean the child.

As the couple worked together to set things to right, they were unaware of a pair of honorary grandmothers peeking out from a doorway. Minerva and Poppy wore smiles a mile wide as they watched the pair laughing quietly together and remarking over the baby.

"I knew it!" whispered Poppy. "I knew they would be good for one another."

"Hermione's heart was broken and her life in turmoil when she came to us," Minerva said. "Severus was ready for this, I think; ready to help Hermione find her way and to fall in love with her."

"They look so happy, don't they?" agreed Poppy.

"They do. Well. Come along, Poppy. We need to make sure the students haven't completely destroyed the Great Hall without the Headmistress' presence."

"Have you announced the birth?"

"No. I waited until dinner since that's the only meal the entire school is usually present for. I've told the staff, of course."

"Let's go then; madness awaits once you make the announcement."

Minerva looked slightly aghast. "I hope they don't throw food. Shield charms at the ready, just in case."

Poppy laughed as they left the hospital wing, leaving behind a small and very happy little family.


	6. Epilogue

**Four years later**

Hermione and Polly were working together in the kitchen, fixing the traditional Christmas Eve dinner that the Snape family had begun in their first year as a family.

There was a bit of a struggle in that first year between Hermione and Polly. Hermione's stance on house elf rights—as well as her desire to prove herself as wife and mother—and Polly's eagerness to serve her family caused many arguments. Severus intervened one day and made Hermione and the elf sit down and actually discuss their roles. Since that time, they worked happily together, giving Hermione insights about house elves she'd never known before. She still planned to fight for their rights, but this time with a more educated mindset.

"Are we ready to take the trays in, Polly?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Missy Hermione," the elf replied.

The pair only got as far as the door when they stopped, Hermione's hand staying the elf's progress. Silently the pair looked at each other and then at the tableau in front of them.

Severus was holding Leonida in his arms as she reached up to jam the star on the top. He was encouraging his little lioness to be careful. Once the star was in place—and Hermione knew Severus would discreetly straighten it later—he set Leonida down, and she dashed to the ornament box.

"Daddy! There are still some blaubles in the box. Can I puts dem on?"

"Baubles, my lioness, baubles, and yes, you may."

Leonida carefully picked one up and placed it next to the clump of other ornaments that were set no higher than she could reach among the branches and no wider than her arms could span.

Hermione bit back a giggle; the poor tree. This was the first year Leonida was really into Christmas. She begged to be able to help decorate the tree, and of course her parents gave in. Severus helped by decorating the upper half of the tree and Leonida the lower half. As a result, the upper half was arranged neatly and precisely, no bulb placed so that it touched another. In pride of place, Severus placed 'baby's first' ornaments, including the wee hand print ornament Hermione had given him for their first family Christmas together. The lower half was a mish mash of whatever Leonida could get a hold of and placed more or less all in one spot. As a result, middle of the tree was bare, except for the lights, as well as on either side of Leonida's clumps of decorations.

"Do yous want me to fix the tree?" whispered Polly.

"Oh, no, Polly. It would crush Nida's spirit to see that we fixed it. And Severus would not be happy. He really looked forward to doing this with her. No, the tree will stay the way it is. However," she looked at the elf and smiled mischievously, "we will take pictures so that we can embarrass Nida to tears when she's older!"

Polly smiled and giggled. "Yous is naughty, Missy Hermione."

"Come on, let's get dinner to them. We'll need to tuck Nida into bed soon."

Hermione sang as she entered the room, letting her husband and daughter know that dinner had arrived. The pair turned and went to help her and the elf. Severus cleared the coffee table, and Leonida moved whatever empty boxes she could manage.

"Oh, Mummy! You're just in time; I'm starving!" Leonida said with emphasis.

"I doubt that, Nida," said Severus. "Come and sit like a good girl while Mum and Polly set the trays down. There's a poppet."

There was a small bustle of activity as the trays were set in place and plates were passed around. Leonida, in her excitement, reached out to grab a pasty and burnt her fingers as a result. When she cried out, Severus admonished her.

"Leonida Jean Snape! How many times have I told you not to be in such a hurry?"

Tears welled in her eyes. "I'm sorry Daddy," she sniffed, putting her fingers in her mouth.

"Come here, little lion," he soothed. Leonida crawled into his lap. "Let me see your fingers." He placed the wet, injured hand next to his lips and murmured a healing charm. "All better?" he asked, and Leonida nodded. "Let me wipe those tears now." He used his thumbs to carefully wipe her face. "Now, get down and have your dinner, but more carefully, yes?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Hermione watched the exchanged, and smiled. How her life had changed in so short a time. She and Severus had tumbled through their first year as parents and lovers with little sleep and quite a few arguments. On Christmas Day, one year after Severus had asked permission to court her, he formally asked her to marry him, and she said yes with no reservations.

They married in the summer of the following year and spent a week away for a honeymoon. That was all the more time they could bear to be away from their daughter. In the fall of that same year, Hermione asked Severus to officially become Leonida's father and adoption papers were drawn up. Hermione had always considered Severus her child's father, and told him so, since her birth.

Father and daughter were devoted to each other. He always called her his little lion or lioness, and only recently, as she was old enough to be taught manners, would he call by her full name if he needed to correct her. Hermione could see that it devastated Severus to do so, for although he was stern and consistent in his parenting, he would also cuddle her later so that she knew she was loved. He was very cognizant of his upbringing and had vowed to himself and Hermione that Leonida would never know an angry hand.

As they ate, Leonida chattered away about all the things they were going to do on Christmas Day and Boxing Day, such as visiting The Burrow, Granny's Poppy and Minnie, and Granny and Grandpa Granger.

"What would you like Father Christmas to bring you?" asked Hermione.

"Um…some toys, a cauldron so I can make Potions wiv Daddy, a wand, and a baby," she said as though she were reading a list.

Severus chuckled. "I'm sure Father Christmas can manage everything but the baby. You don't want too much, do you, little lion?"

"Well, Albus got a little sister last year! Why can't I get one?" Leonida stamped her foot in frustration. "And Unca Won said Father Chwistmas is bringing him a baby this year!"

Severus saw that he needed to forestall a temper tantrum in the making. "Leonida…" he warned.

Hermione reached over and pressed her hand on Severus' arm. "Severus, please. It's Christmas Eve. Let's not have a battle of wills just now. Besides," she moved her hand from his arm to her midsection, "Nida's wish will come true."

Severus was confused at first by Hermione's gesture and meaning, but the knut dropped and he gasped. "You mean?"

Hermione nodded. "We've been trying for so long. I had an appointment last week because I wanted to know what might be wrong, why we weren't conceiving. I found out my question was a moot point."

Severus dropped his plate on the table and drew Hermione to him. "Oh, love; you've made me so happy. I thought I had everything I needed in the world right now; my daughter, you, a loving home, but you've added to my wealth. I love you!"

He pulled her face to his and kissed her long and passionately, only stopping when a little voice said, "EW! Mummy, Daddy is slobbering all over you!"

They laughed as they drew apart, Severus reaching for his daughter. As the trio cuddled together, Severus began to tell the traditional Christmas stories; the Muggle Christmas story and the tale of Father Christmas, both Muggle and Wizard versions.

Polly popped into the living room as quietly as possible. She used her magic to snap a picture that she would later frame and leave as her gift to them. She loved her family, and had, of course, known that Missy Hermione was going to have another baby. Elves just knew these things. Master Severus would be delighted to know the child would be a little master, but Polly knew she must not tell.

With a snap, she returned to her nest, where she started to go through the wool that Missy Hermione had given her, wondering how many booties a boy would need.


End file.
